Gohan (A World Without Grace)
|-|Kid Gohan= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Adult Gohan= |-|Adult Super Saiyan= |-|Potential Unleashed= |-|Super Sayian White= Summary Son Gohan, behold the son of the Antichrist (AntiYHVH) Son Gohan is the biological child of Son Goku, who was one of the most powerful angels in heaven. Goku hated YHVH, and so Goku showed disobedience to him. Lucifer was the leader of this rebellion, and as so, all of the angels that followed in the footsteps of Son Goku and Lucifer were kicked out of heaven. One positive with this was that the newly formed Sayians (Also known as demons,) were allowed to have biological relationships with the woman of the various species that existed all across the multiverse. When Goku Married Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi gave birth to a son named Gohan. Giving birth to children came with a price although, forever would they be set under a generational curse with despite their greatest efforts, they would not be allowed to have a relationship with the upmost high God, YHVH. Gohan was born with this generational curse. During the time the people of Satan City knew the threat that Goku represented, they began to call him a false savior. Those that still hated YHVH, still worshiped Goku and loved Goku to death, worshiping and forever praising him despite how good or bad Goku might treat them in response. Gohan was next in line to become the Antichrist, the one who would perform false miracles to the people in hopes of them getting "saved." Chi-Chi knew about this and wanted to do anything in her power to prevent it. Chi-Chi divorced Goku after understanding that he was a threat and went to live with Gohan. She thought him the ways of being a scholar, becoming the average citizen, and "fitting in," in hopes that these efforts would prevent the people from seeing who the true Gohan was supposed to be. Gohan found out the truth, and started reflecting on it everyday after he learned he was supposed to be "The bad Guy." Gohan does not want to be evil, he does not want to show bad. He constantly reflected on morality and debated on what good and bad was. He came across two types of systems that are both considered good in different ways. The first was rationality. This was the act of doing whatever it takes to ensure the best sets of permanent happiness for the most amount of people as possible. This would mean that if he followed this system, He would accomplish the greatest good, but the people would see him as exactly the way he was meant out to be, the son of the devil himself. On the other hand there were principles. These would fall in line of a person never doing any good thing that also inflicts a lesser harm upon others, even if small. A person could only do actions with positive consequences, if those positive consequences had absolutely no harmful consequences, no matter how small, in any way. This would mean missing out on a lot of good that could just end up being "The greater good." Eventually, he chose principles. His argument was if he followed the path of rationality, people's perception of him would be evil, despite his efforts to do good things, and the people would hate Gohan so much due to their false perceptions, that he would be banished, and stopped from being able to do ANY good ever again. In other words, if he would make even one act of rational good that is not based on principle good, he would be put in a state where he could NEVER do ANY good again. One solution towards still choosing to follow rationality, was that he could simply stop the humans from ever rebelling against Gohan's will, since he had a much higher power level than they did. But he new, that he was powerless to stop people like his father Goku, so instead, he accepted himself as primarily a scholar, and every once in a blue moon, a part time fighter. His hopes were that despite the generational curse that had been put upon him, that people would finally see him as the good that he always wanted to be. He continued his school work, and only did good that provided no harm. However, people weren't so fond of this Gohan. His closet friends, such as Barry Kahn who would even take advantage of him, despite Gohan having the power to blow up a planet. Goku was so far ahead of Gohan in his power. As Goku was getting transformation after transformation and Gohan was getting nothing, those who hated YHVH and loved Goku began to look down upon Gohan. They saw him as weak, trash, and fodder. They refused to worship Gohan despite Gohan being much greater than they ever were. They continued to worship Goku as their Holy Lord and Savior and reject Gohan as ever being a son of Goku. Gohan didn't show much care for these people, in fact, it was those who did love YHVH and those who did worship the Holy God YHVH that Gohan started to get mad at. Those people refused to see any of his good works just because he was born a sinner just like every demon. Their pride as "Holy Humans" got to them. One person told him, "It doesn't matter what good you do, as long as you are a demon your good works mean nothing, you will never get into heaven, now simply accept that you are just like every other demon. You are the same as those who do no good." It was this that made Gohan get upset. He could not take the rage as both the humans that loved and hated YHVH hated Gohan. He instantly had enough buildup to go directly into Super Sayian 2. He had no training, he just did it. That is when people saw the spark of his power. Gohan had a choice, he could let his rage go loose and destroy the planet of humans that existed, or keep the rage in, because he knew it could produce no greater good. He chose to keep it in, and people of both sides saw him as a failure. He married a girl named Videl, and Videl offered to help him become a strong warrior that people of both sides would come to respect again. Gohan said no. Videl's name literally translated to "Devil" and the people would only see him as the villain. Gohan is stuck in the odds of being a villain, or no one, and he chose to be no one. Eventually, as his scholarship life got easier, he did find the time and opportunity to train to become stronger. During these times, he trained harder than anyone else, to become the strongest he was. He eventually unlocked the Unleashed Potential transformation, and a form even beyond that known as Super Sayian White. During the SMT era, he sided with YHVH, believing he had a greater plan for the humans. He teamed up with Copy X , a person with an oddly familiar backstory, to face the likes of Asriel Dreemurr. He unlocked 100% Super Sayian White and surpassed even the Strongest of Multiversal+ characters, including his own father who everyone worshiped. Here, he faced his final battle, the Fight against the Grand Priest, a person who tried to unify everyone in the SMT verse to wage Armageddon against YHVH. Even though Gohan had great power, he still lost. Here, he wondered if all he did was train from the age of birth, would that had made him strong enough to face the greatest threat to everyone in the multiverse. Ultimately Gohan failed, but still exists as an honorable mention in the verse. When his time came to see YHVH face-to-face, God did not see his good works since Gohan was a demon. Gohan was sent to burn in Hell for all eternity. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Good Name: 'Gohan '''Origin: '''Dragon Ball, A World Without Grace Part 2 and 4 '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Varies between story segments. '''Classification: '''Saiyan(Demon)-Human Hybrid Combat Statistics 'Tier: 5-B | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B | 3-A | 2-A | '''At least '''2-A Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki, and even use it as a radar, bouncing it off of objects to locate them), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Gohan to locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Gohan grows stronger every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever he is mortally injured), Rage Power (Gohan's true potential shows through whenever he grows enraged, granting him brief bursts of immense strength), Afterimage Creation, possibly Portal Creation, Transformation (Can transform into a Super Saiyan, increasing his capabilities drastically) | All previous abilities, his barriers can keep out poisons, Resistance to Empathetic Manipulation | Elemental Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightening Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Space and Time Manipulation, Almighty Attacks that can Bypass all Defenses, Heat Generation, Instinctive Reaction, Power Nullification, Danmaku. Attack Potency: Planet Level | Large Star Level | Solar System level | Solar System Level | Universe level | Multiverse Level+ '''(standard SMT Scaleing) | At least Multiversal Level+ (Fought against the Grand Priest) '''Speed: Relativistic | FTL+ | FTL+ | FTL+ | MFTL+ | Immeasurable | Immerasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: 'Planet Level | Large Star Level | Solar System level | Solar System Level | Universe level | Multiverse Level+ '(standard SMT Scaleing)' | '''At least' Multiversal Level+ (Fought against the Grand Priest) '''Durability: 'Planet Class | Large Star Class | Solar System Class | Solar System Class | Universe Class | Multiverse Class+ '(standard SMT Scaleing)' | '''At least' Multiversal Class+ (Fought against the Grand Priest) '''Stamina: Vastly Superhuman Range: 'Unknown 'Intelligence: '''Very High '''Weaknesses: '''His Emotions have been known to get in the way of his high intellect '''Key: Base State | Super Sayian | Super Sayian 2 | Ultimate Form | Ultimate Form 100% | Super Sayian White | Super Saiyan White 100% Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:A World without Grace Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 5